Ninjas in Equestria
by Firetailthedragon
Summary: The ninjas and Garmadon got sucked into Equestria! They must find a way back! But first, they'll meet some new friends...


in Equestria

Ninjago AND My Little Pony fan fic

Jay, as we all know, is quite the inventor. He was making something rather odd today. Garmadon was watching TV as always. At that moment, there was nothing on but "Gator Hunters" so he was stuck with it. Jay finally came out of the room and said he was finished. Everyone was interested, so they burst through the door. His invention looked like a portal of some sort.

"What is it?" Cole said,turning his head almost completely sideways.

Jay looked at it for a second. "It's a portal!"he yelled happily. "Where to?" Zane asked with a soft smile.

"I haven't tried it... Let's do so now!" He screamed happily. So, everyone jumped in, but Cole had to drag Garmadon in with him.

Jay's P.O.V

I looked around. The buildings where bright pastel colors and the sky was a cotton candy blue. The problem was, no one was in sight. It looked abandon. Just then, a pastel colored yellow and pink pony trotted up to us.

"Why hello! Welcome to Ponyville!" She said happily. I looked to Garmadon, who was giving her a rude look. The pony just blinked. "I'm Fluttershy! Nice to meet you!" She said cutely. I guess we just got sucked into the Internet or something.

Garmadon's P.O.V

Oh. . Out of everything I could have been doing today,I had to be pulled into this. Thanks a lot, Cole.

Anyway, this pony. It's STARING at me with its HUGE pupils, like its trying to hypnotize me. Who does she think I am? Why is she talking to ME? "Follow me!"she said, skipping along the path. Oh my goodness, she is taking us FARTHER into town.

Make it stop...

Zane's P.O.V

Well, this is nice and all, but PONIES? I love a nature, but does Jay have to be a 4 year old girl?

We got closer town. I could see the look on Garmadon's face. He wants to KILL everything. I can tell. Actually, doesn't he always want to kill something? Anyway, there were winged ponies, horned ones, and even regular ones. The one named Fluttershy had wings. I think I saw these one time on the Internet, Lloyd was watching it. :/

Cole's P.O.V

NonononononononononononoNono nonononononononononoNononono nonononononononoNononononono nonononononoNononononononono nononono! Why ponies?!

I found these on the Internet and watched HALF an episode...it was terrible. Friendship THIS,love and care THAT. Nobody cares. Or as they say, no pony cares. 0-o

Kai's P.O.V

Ponies! Yay! I have to admit, I am a brony. I know ALL of their names. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity,and even Derpy Hooves. Omgomgomg ponehs and pomegranates...wait what pomegranates?

Jay's P.O.V

What made this a PONY portal?

I just made a circle, and BOOM! It was a portal! But why ponies?

Fluttershy started speaking again. "This is Ponyville. Everyone is kind, warm hearted and they all love you!"she said, softly smiling.

"Wait till ya get a load of me..." Garmadon muttered. I looked at him for a second, then looked back at the winged horse. She had HUGE eyes. It was CREEPY.

Garmadon's P.O.V

Alright. I HATE ponies. How do they love me? THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! Heck, they don't even KNOW MY NAME! Just then, a pink bouncy one jumped up to ME.

"Hellomisterdoyoulikeparties?iknowidoilovecupcakeswhoohoo opartypartypartyfunfunfunfun whoopie!"

Oh my goodness. It will NOT shut up.

"Look it's pinkie pie!"yelled Kai, pointing to the idiotic pony infront of me. Why are they hoppin' and bouncin' in front of me? I have a double sided axe and BLOOD RED eyes. They think I'm JUST the guy. Think again, horses...

Zane's P.O.V

This is kinda creepy... Fluttershy keeps looking at me. Why? And it looks like pinkie pie is annoying the heck out of Garmadon. Just between you and me, I thought it was funny.

Cole's P.O.V

...they are everywhere. I can smell cookies...why do they smell like cookies? And CAKE! Oh my beauteous cake...

Kai's P.O.V

Oh my gosh! Pinkie pie! I neeeeed heeeerrr... Ponies :)

Jay's P.O.V

I'm sure I'm going to blow up into a MILLION pieces. Just... PONIES.

I just sat there. There are NO words do describe this. Just then, some this bolted through the air, and pushed pinkie pie out of Garmadon's way.

Garmadon's P.O.V

There was now a different pony in front of me. This one looked as if it meant business. She was a sky blue color with wings and rainbow hair. She looked me up and down. "Not bad..." She said with a strange look on her face. I had the same expression. "I like you." She said with the same expression, then flew off, not doing anything to the others. "Rainbow dash! Garmadon, you are a pony magnet!" Screamed Kai, who was acting like a fan girl. I have the WORST headache...

Zane's P.O.V

Fluttershy keeps snuggling me... That's all I have to say...

Cole's P.O.V

This country pony trotted up to me... "Howdy goth kid!" She said in my face. "I'm not goth! I'm the black ninja!" I said back. "Well, you ain't from these parts are ya?" She said.

I just sighed and walked away from her.

Kai's P.O.V

"Applejack! Omg!" I said, watching Cole walk away from her.

I am a pony freak bro.

Jay's P.O.V

Alright well, I thought that was the last of them, then a white pony jumped up behind me. "Oh, darling! These clothes just won't work!" She said, pulling on my uniform. "Yea, well, I'm a ninja. I don't worry about fashion sense..." I said, with a weird look on my face. "We must work on these Hun!" She said,running off.

I think she went o get something different. "No no, I just want to wear what I've got..." I said, worried that she'll get me something prissy. Just... Oh my gosh...

Garmadon's P.O.V

Ok... This is terrible... ANOTHER pony came to us. She was a pastel purple, with a horn. I'm guessing she's a unicorn. "Oh dear Celestia! You guys can't go into town like this! You must be disguised! "

She said. Just then, her horn glowed and we turned into PONIES.

For some reason, I had both wings and a horn... This is getting weirder and weirder.

Zane's P.O.V

What what what what! I'm a white winged pony with blonde hair... Why am I a pony now? This is most unusual. Fluttershy is giggling at me! No no no!

Cole's P.O.V

I'm a black pony. Legit, but I don't want any fancy shmancy cupcakes and stuff. So... Yeah this is...no.

Kai's P.O.V

I'm a pony? I dreamed of this once... It was beautiful! Look! I'm red!

I already have a cutie mark! It's a flame! (Squeals)

Jay's P.O.V

We have turned into ponies. Ugh... Kill me now. "Now you may come in!" Twilight said, smiling. Garmadon was giving her a TERRIFYING look. Twilight just blinked and smiled. We went into town. The pony from earlier, pinkie pie, was outside of her store. She didn't recognize us from earlier. We kept on walking by tho.

Garmadon's P.O.V

That pink pony, she irritates me. While walking by, she grabbed me.

"You MUST try our cupcakes! We have a new batch!" She yelled.

I HATE cupcakes. When we got in, she SHOVED them into my mouth.

She is TERRIBLE. They tasted horrible. I'm a fan of candy, but I HATE cupcakes. I couldn't breathe. My mouth was soooooo full. I couldn't spit them out, I couldn't swallow. That pony just looked at me. "We'll?"

She said, with a huge smile. "Blurgh dnndsnsn erg nsnsksk smfurh..." I murmured. All I could think of was no no no no NO. I just nodded, and ran out the door. I put my head in a nearby lake, then brought it up. The lake had turned purple...(my saliva is acidic) I ran to catch up with the others.

Zane's P.O.V

We were still walking along, then garmadon galloped up and ran into me. I got up quickly and dusted myself off. "Where where you?" I questioned."the pink pony almost KILLED me!" He said, panting hard. "How?" I asked. "She stuffed several cupcakes in my mouth!" He said, with a strange expression on his face. We kept walking , we noticed something dark in the sky.

Cole's P.O.V

All of the sudden, Fluttershy came after us. "Wait one second!" She said softly, looking at garmadon.

"You are royalty!" She said, looking at his horn and wings. Well, he IS sort of a ruler. Once he led a skeleton army, then a snake army, then a stone army. Yep, that figures.

Garmadon sat and stared at her.

Plus, we all know this won't turn out good.

Kai's P.O.V

Wheeeeeeee I HAZ hooves... Bleep bloop... I want cupcakes :(

Jay's P.O.V

So... Garmadon is a PRINCESS.

Don't tell him I said that... But anyway, he is now royaly?! He will boss us around, I swear. "So I'm a freakin' princess?!" He said to Fluttershy. "Well, your not a princess... Your a prince." She said calmly. "Yeah..." He said, trying to fly. "Let's go to those dark clouds!" He said, flapping his wings harder.

Well, we ought to go. We could help out a little in this since we're already here. We all agreed, and tried flying.

Eventually, we went air borne. It

Was pretty odd... But we did it.

It was some REALLY dark clouds.

No wonder Garmy was so attached.

Garmadon's P.O.V

Must... Get... Dark... Clooooouds!

I was flapping my wings like a humming bird! I didn't mind the rest, I just went on. In the middle of those dark clouds was a castle. I landed on the roof and decided to wait for the others. In the meantime, I looked around. There was NO ENTRANCE. When the rest caught up, I jumped on the roof 'till we all fell in. Inside, there was a throne... With an evil looking pony on it. She looked like me, but she was a midnight blue. Her mane looked like the night, it even had stars.

She looked at us in shock. "How dare you enter my lair! You shall perish of the night!" She said in a bold tone. ALL of the ponies turned to dust... But me. If I were a Pokemon, id be a dark type. I guess that's why I'm still here. I lunged at her with unsuspecting stealth. Unfortunately, I missed. She jabbed back with her horn, knocking me over. "You will last no longer!" She said with that bold tone of hers.

Nightmare moon's P.O.V

He will perish within the day when I'm around. That's what he deserves for crashing into my roof. He's suffering on the floor...he WILL die.

Garmadon's P.O.V

I might not last... my "friends" have perished, and soon will I. All of the sudden, I felt a surge if power. I got up and finished the midnight pony.

The other ponies got up. The had survived! We flew back, and found the portal. We jumped in, forgetting we were ponies.

Zane's P.O.V

When we got back to the bounty, Wu gave us an odd look. "What's wrong?" I asked. He just left.

I forgot we had turned into ponies... Guess he's gone to get a tea for that... I hope.


End file.
